HikaTamaKao: Dear Awesomeness Diary
by TannerUzumaki
Summary: Tamaki is woeful because he is seeking love, but isn't very lucky with it. The two rascals decide to play a prank on thier king, but don't realize that most plans are not always fullproof. Lemon


Here is a HikaTamaKao Hope Ya'll Enjoy!!

For Julie, Hailey and Jenny. (Sorry that it did not turn out as expected, but I hope you aren't disappointed)

_Love is a word that commoners know quite well. They express this strange feeling with each other, day in, day out, no questions asked. Be it man, woman, child, they all find a way to live out the meaning of love. We wealthy however, have a different outlook on life. We have not been loved, nor have we sought love. We have much more noble and honorable needs, such as prosperity and status. This is sad yes of course, but necessary._

_Recently I have been thrust into the strange world of commoners and found myself lost in its twists and turns of emotions. My heart aches with despair as I realize I am so close to the thing they call love, yet so far away. The commoners have given me an excellent example, yet I rot away looking for a lovely noble woman. I am living in a wealthy and loveless world, when I seek love. What am I to do? Oh, Diary please help me!_

_Signed, Tamaki Suou._

The twins looked at each other with an expression of pure glee. They could finally blackmail their king, and he was handing them material! Hikaru spoke first, as he always did, "Do you think we should write back. I bet Mr. Diary has some _interesting_ things to say."

"I do not think that is a good idea, Hikaru! What if he finds out? We'd be dead meat," Kaoru bit his nails out of nervous habit.

"Please let me do this! You know that it's going to be good!" Hikaru grinned at Kaoru's torn expression. "Think of the king's expression when he sees that his Diary _wrote back_!"

Kaoru sighed and held up his finger. "We do this once, and I'm writing so I can control the content." Kaoru rolled his eyes as Hikaru handed him the Diary and the pen while bouncing up and down. "We won't tell anyone about this."

"No, of course. Okay so, what should we say?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other and the pen scribbled away.

Tamaki exhaled as he slowly sat on a chair in the host club. All the members had exited and the only one that was left was him. He glanced around and lifted up a couch cushion to reveal his Diary. His white teeth gleamed as a grin broke out over his face. He had been waiting all day to write down some things and could barely control himself from ripping apart the couch to do it.

He opened up to where he had left off and his mouth froze open in astonishment. The next page that he was supposed to write on today was already filled and addressed to him. His eyes widened as he read the text.

_Dear Tamaki,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you think that way. I happen to know of a couple people that love you, if only you would pay attention. Maybe you could meet these someone(s) if you wish it. Reply A.S.A.P. Do not keep me waiting._

_P.S, You look sexy in white._

_Love, your awesomeness Diary._

Tamaki blushed and looked left and right. That was just too weird. How did the person know what he was wearing? He was growing concerned and thought that maybe he should involve the police. He thought for a couple minutes. If he met these persons in school, then no harm could come to him, right? He wrote back:

_Dear awesomeness Diary,_

_Thank you? I have decided to meet these person(s)? Possibly tomorrow, after school, in the Host Club._

_Signed Tamaki Suou._

The twins laughed and laughed until their ribs ached. "He actually bought the whole 'love' thing? What a moron!" Hikaru wiped a tear and re-read the entry before giggling again.

"I know. Foolish Lord. Anyway, are we going to meet him, maybe in masks or something? That would be funny." Kaoru figured they were already in pretty deep and they might as well have some fun with it. He assumed that the Lord would know it was them right away, but they could probably pull off some elaborate costumes.

"Oh, that would be good. Let's do it. What's going to happen when we see him though? What will we do?" Hikaru rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well…we could always take sexy pictures of him and sell them to fangirls for a pretty good price." Kaoru smirked sexily.

"This is true. Suddenly, you're really into this eh?"

"S-shut up Hikaru! Well anyway, Mi'lord is in for a big surprise."

Tamaki tapped his watched and looked at the clock tower. So, his clock wasn't broken because the clock tower said it was thirty minutes after the bell rang. He was only slightly disappointed as he realized his Diary dates were fakes.

As he was about to leave two figures approached him. One had a black sparkly mask and the other a gold one, both revealing their identical smirks. They had on hoodies that covered their hair and washed out jeans, so it was impossible for Tamaki to tell who they were.

Tamaki raised a brow and backed up slightly. "I'm guessing you are the guys my Diary was talking about?" Tamaki instantly regretted the words, hearing how stupid they sounded.

The one in the gold mask, Hikaru laughed. "Yes we are. You can call me Holden and the one with the black mask is Kian. (A/N-I thought I should keep it simple H for Hikaru K for Kaoru.)

"N-nice to meet you both." Tamaki smiled nervously at them. "So what is it that you wanted to do?" He looked back and forth between the two.

Hikaru advanced on Tamaki with a smirk. "Oh nothing much." He could feel Tamaki's hot breath on his lips and he licked them to get rid of the tingling feeling. He pulled his head back a little to clear it, then he remembered the plan. "We'd like to get to know more about you, Tamaki." He purred in a low voice so that Tamaki would not recognize that it was him.

"What would you like to know?" Tamaki couldn't help but continuously stare at the pink lips that were prominent against the gold mask. The hazel eyes blinked beneath the mask, tearing his gaze away from the lips.

"What gender are you interested in?" Hikaru wondered why he asked that question and almost jumped when Kaoru touched him on the shoulder.

"Females, of course." Tamaki turned his gaze over to the one in the black mask, whom he remembered as Kian.

"Are you sure about that?" Something uncontrollable took over Kaoru and he was stunned as he realized his body was moving on its own, without his consent. He slightly pushed Hikaru out of the way and got within close proximity of Tamaki, who was somewhat taller than him.

Tamaki was about to speak when a shiver ran through his entire body. He looked to the heated gaze of Kian, who had matching hazel eyes to Holden. His entire body froze when Kian lifted and arm and ran his fingertips across Tamaki's arm.

Tamaki gulped and swallowed thickly as his flesh shivered from the delicate touch of the fingertips that now ran up both his arms. He tried not to react as those hands ran over his clothed chest and down his abs, ever so lightly. "W-what are you doing?"

Before he could ask more, Kian was pulled away by Holden who whispered in his ear. Tamaki had to strain to hear. "How far are you planning to go?"

"I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop," Kaoru's eyes pleaded with Hikaru to drop the subject because he didn't know how to answer anything else.

Hikaru couldn't deny that he was getting turned on over just watching Kaoru touch Tamaki's body, but he didn't know how to respond to that feeling. "We will continue tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Tamaki awoke in a cold sweat and with a raging hard on. He couldn't believe that his dream had been about sweet caresses with two boys! He had given his virginity to Holden and Kian, no questions asked in his dream. What was wrong with him?

Tamaki paced which made Antoinette whine with worry. He looked at her lovingly, but continued his pacing. He knew that he shouldn't meet Holden and Kian tomorrow, because things may progress further. But, even as he thought this an excitement coursed through his body and his loins ached with need.

"Damn it!"

Kaoru adjusted his black mask with care as they entered the Host Club domain. He and his brother had talked a long time and they had finally come to an agreeable conclusion.

They could do whatever they wanted with Tamaki Suou because it was just experimenting. Tamaki Suou would never know it was them. And finally, they would continue to be friends with Tamaki Suou even after this had finished.

Kaoru was still a little nervous though, as was Hikaru when they entered the doors and saw Tamaki sitting on the couch, wide eyed and alert.

Tamaki jumped up and his resolve broke when he saw them. He was planning on telling them whatever they had was over. Whatever they were planning to do to him should be done to some other person, but he couldn't say it.

Hikaru approached him and took out a camera, all thoughts of nervousness gone as his arousal grew at the thought of what they were going to do. "Want to take some pictures?" He handed Kaoru the camera and walked over to Tamaki who was stunned silent. Hikaru ran his pointer finger across Tamaki's lips and licked his own, still nervous but trying not to show it. Tamaki's breath shuddered out and he slightly leaned into the touch.

A picture snapped and Kaoru's eyebrows lifted at the flushed face of their King. The King had never looked so erotic in his life. He readied for another picture.

"H-Holden, what're you doing?" Tamaki shut his eyes as lips were lightly pressed against his own. He breathed in the sweet smell of candy canes and pulled back when he felt a tongue press against his lips.

"Ah, you remember my name?" Hikaru murmured those words against Tamaki's lips. "Do as I do, King." Hikaru's breath puffed against Tamaki's own as their tongues slid against the others softly.

Tamaki's head spun. Holden was so good at kissing, and he was an amateur. It was true that this was his first French kiss and it blew his mind. He couldn't remember why he shouldn't be doing these things with men.

Another picture was taken as Hikaru's fingers slid up Tamaki's warm stomach and under his shirt. Tamaki gasped as his nipple was pinched harshly and Hikaru felt a sting of arousal at the sound. He looked over to Kaoru, who nodded slightly hesitant, and dropped the camera.

Hikaru backed Tamaki into a wall and Kaoru pulled out handcuffs from his back pocket. Tamaki's arms were put above his head as his shirt was taken off and before he had time to react, handcuffed to a pipe that was above. He was about to protest when warm hands caressed his chest eagerly, making him lightly moan. Two mouths began to suck on his chest, making him pull at his restraints in ecstasy.

"S-Stop please. Stop…Kian…Holden…" Tamaki moaned.

"You say stop, yet you moan our names in such a throaty voice…how could we stop king?" Kaoru bravely answered.

His mouth was found again, this time by Kian, who had yet to explore his lips. He broke apart from the kiss so that he could breathe and puffs of air escaped from him as his body began to heat up. They could all begin to feel the tightening in their pants, already.

Hikaru clumsily began unbuttoning Tamaki's pants before he thought better of it. The pants were quickly pulled down and Hikaru ran his fingers up Tamaki's thighs as he stood. Tamaki shivered and moaned, turning his head to the side as his neck was assaulted by Kaoru. Nibbles and sucking left bright red marks all over his creamy white skin.

Tamaki's eyes rolled into the back of his head when his manhood was grabbed firmly and his neck bit upon. A delicate hand ran up and down his length at a steady pace and a hand found its way to his rear end to explore.

"S-stop. This isn't right…ohh good…I mean God." Tamaki struggled with his thoughts as his blond hair was harshly grabbed and his head thrust backward, once again his neck was attacked without mercy.

"Kian," Hikaru spoke, "I need to remove my mask."

"No problem I'll take care of it," Kaoru said in a throaty voice. He put his hand over Tamaki's eyes and proceeded to nibble on Tamaki's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"W-want… to … see…" Tamaki panted between kisses.

"Sorry, King, no can do…" Kaoru said as he nibbled on Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki turned red and squeaked, realizing that his ears were quite sensitive. Meanwhile, Hikaru had prepared himself and shyly started to lick along Tamaki's erection. He only took little licks, but was spurred on by Tamaki's moans and mewls.

Hikaru grew braver and started added nibbles and longer sucks. As he licked Tamaki's slit he brought his hands on the rest of Tamaki's length and twisted them in opposite direction, creating delicious friction.

Kaoru glanced in Hikaru's direction and immediately blushed. Hikaru's face was so concentrated, and the view very erotic as Tamaki's erection was nibbled upon. Kaoru turned to Tamaki and licked the shell of his ear. He whispered, "Let me know when you're about to cum."

"Y-yes…mmm…" Tamaki moaned and he pulled against his restraints, without luck. His body was heating up rapidly and he felt as if he was about to burst any second. He quickly mumbled, "G-gonna cum…"

Kaoru removed his hand and lightly kissed the Kings mouth as he watched his purple eyes clouded over with lust. Kaoru groaned and ran his hands up Tamaki's chest as he watched the kings body fall over the edge.

Tamaki stared into the intense hazel eyes and orgasmed so intensely that he thought his body was going to rip his arms out of their sockets as he pulled against them.

Hikaru swallowed and licked away the remains from Tamaki's manhood. He covered his face with the mask again, and smiled as he stood. "Hope, you enjoyed that."

"Y-yeah…" Tamaki moaned and his flushed face proved that he had enjoyed his time with Holden and Kian. "W-what about you guys?"

Kaoru looked down at his erection and glared. "Today was all about you king." He grabbed the camera and took a picture of Tamaki's flushed face. "We'll take care of ourselves tomorrow.

Hikaru released Tamaki from the handcuffs and flinched at the purple bruises covering the kings wrists. "Sorry…" he took Tamaki's wrists into his hands and lightly kissed them.

"I-It's o-okay…"Tamaki blushed and looked away. "So…see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing king."

Kaoru walked down the hall with Hikaru following him. They reached their room and Kaoru stood in-front of the mirror glaring at his proudly standing erection, it still hadn't gone down. "Damn it."

"Kaoru… I still feel hot, do you?" Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and faced him.

"Y-yeah…" Kaoru licked his lips and looked at Hikaru's.

Immediately Hikaru latched on to Kaoru's lips and slid his tongue against them. "It's only 'cause I'm horney."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's collar and pulled them both on the bed. "Me too…"

They rolled around, licking nibbling and sucking on each other lips, finally clashing tongues heatedly. Hikaru licked along Kaoru's jaw line and Kaoru moaned lightly. He bit his lip hard so no sounds would come out, but he was failing.

Hikaru rocked his body against Kaoru's and a craving friction was created. Kaoru arched his hips into Hikaru's and the boys began to roll around with a new objective: grind and make the other cum first.

After a couple minutes they were both breathing hard, so Hikaru ripped open Kaoru's shirt and in between grinding, he sucked and nibbled on Kaoru's chest.

"You… cheater!" Kaoru panted. He rolled over so that he was on top and began to furiously grind into Hikaru.

Hikaru's head whipped back and his eyes shot open. "God!" He moaned loudly.

Hikaru quickly flipped their positions and ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, pulling on it and sending Kaoru flying over the edge. Hikaru's thrusts began faster pace until he too, came.

The boys lay panting for a while before Kaoru spoke. "You know me too well."

Hikaru laughed and shook his head, "We're twins idiot."

_Ohohohoho you yummy twins are very very naughty!!_

So, this was part one of a very smexy HikaTamaKao *licks lips* did you enjoy?

****Let me know what you think my lovely readers, I always appreciate the feedback****


End file.
